It's Not Over
by Amarante Akio
Summary: InuYasha thought he'd lost Kikyo forever. Little does he know when you truly love someone, it's not over. 2 Shot KikyoxInuYasha SangoxMiroku KagomexHojo AyamexKouga
1. It's Not Over Part 1

Hey guys! This is my very first story and so reviews and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. This is going to be a two or three part one-shot so hopefully everything will be out within 2 weeks. Oh and just so everybody's clear the _italic print _is a flashback.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters so don't please don't sue, trust me you wouldn't get much.

"Move!"

InuYasha shoved his best friend out the way, as the tentacle meant for her pierced his stomach.

He winced and moaned as it went all the way through his body.

"InuYasha!"

Kagome's last purifying arrow sailed through the air and successively disintegrated the tentacle. With a groan he fell to one knee, breathing heavily while putting a hand over the area, his blood flowing out and quickly covering his hand.

She fell to her knees next to him, "You're hurt! We need to leave now!," she demanded, putting one his arms around the back of her neck.

About 50 of Naruku's demons all sailed towards the pair. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and began chanting. Just before the flying demons reached them a barrier appeared around them. Sango's Hiraikotsu took care of the demons trying to break through.

As soon as Kagome let her barrier down Miroku rushed in and put InuYasha's other arm around his neck and helped bring him to his feet.

A horrible, evil laugh filled the air.

"What half-demon giving up so soon?," Naruku asked appearing in the distance in front of them.

"No…," InuYasha choked, coughing up some blood on to the ground.

'What were thinking?,' Kagome thought trying to push back the tears threatening to spill over.

Despite her brave exterior she had very been more fearful in her life as she felt InuYasha's blood soak through her white blouse.

When Kagome had sensed the large quantity of jewel shards and they had made it inside of Naraku's castle they all had been confident; they were so they could easily defeat him.

Once inside, their confidence plummeted. Naraku had hundreds of thousands of demons at his disposal and was sending them forward at full force.

Poisonous insects filled the air, prohibiting Miroku from using his wind tunnel.

That, however, was nothing compared to the thick miasma that hung in the air. Sango had predicted this and forced all four of them (excluding Shippo who was back at Kaede's hut for his own protection) to wear poison masks. However, there was only so much those could do.

They had all fought well, but their injuries only got worse as time took its toll on the group. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome's had sustained injuries that needed to be cared for, but those paled in comparison to InuYasha's.

"InuYasha I want to kill Naraku and get this damn wind tunnel gone as much as you do but you are in no condition to fight!"

"No…," he mumbled again. He slowly pushed away from Miroku and Kagome and balanced shakily. He smirked at Naraku, one fang out with blood slowly trickling down his pale face.

"This ain't over Naraku." He pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath.

"Not by a long shot!," he pulled all his strength to his legs and ran forward.

"No!," Kagome screamed, going to run after him. Miroku pulled her back and trapped her in his arms.

"What are you doing? Let me go! He's to injured to fight!," she protested desperately trying to jerk out of his grip.

"And what is it you plan on doing? Getting yourself killed so we can lose two people in one day?!," Miroku angrily countered, tightening his grip.

The young priestess looked up at her normally calm friend with stunned, hurt eyes. She looked at Sango, hoping her friend would defend her.

The older girl averted her eyes. "He's right…you're only going to get yourself killed, you can't help him."

Kagome stopped trying to get out of his arms and looked up towards the fight in progress.

InuYasha was moving, jumping, and taking swipes at Naraku as if he had no injuries at all. For a moment everyone felt confident. With Sango fighting off the minor demons, InuYasha fighting Naraku, and Miroku holding his eager friend back, everyone felt hopeful again.

That was until Naraku sent another tentacle through the teen's stomach and ripped off his poison mask.

With a pain filled scream he fell to the cold, hard ground on his back. He tried to reach for his mask but his sensitive senses were over whelmed by the poisonous fumes, paralyzing every part of him.

Faintly he could hear Kagome screaming his name and crying. He also heard a banging sound. He could only assume Miroku and Sango were trying to break through the barrier...and failing.

Naraku was laughing evilly and saying something InuYasha couldn't understand; he knew he was close to unconsciousness.

He could see a sharp tentacle dangling right in front of him. It seemed he planned on shoving it through his head.

'Is this how it ends?'

The tentacle was slowly getting closing in, it seemed Naraku wanted his friends to suffer, much like he would. He could only hope Miroku had taken the big brother role and was covering Kagome's face.

Him and Kagome always had a special connection , ever since she had freed him from the Tree of Ages. They were best friends, leaning on each other for support, cheering each other on, and making each day a little better.

However, she wasn't the woman he loved, the woman he thought of every second of ever day that passed by…she wasn't the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

_InuYasha stared down at his village from the top of a large hill. To anyone passing by he appeared to be quite calm and relaxed. The truth was he was the exact opposite._

_Tomorrow was the day he and Kikyo would make a wish on the Shikon Jewel, and he was starting to get nervous ._

_'What if somethings goes wrong? I'll be so much weaker as a human, what if I can't protect us?'_

_With a million thought racing through the teens head he failed to notice the red and white clad woman sneaking up on him from behind._

_She smiled before throwing her arms around his neck and capturing his lips in a kiss._

_He tensed up, but after a second he recognized who it was and kissed her back._

_A mischievous smile crossed his features and he pulled her over his shoulder into his lap._

_She giggled, and snuggled her head into his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her._

_"What are you thinking about?," Kikyo asked, watching the sun start to set. It truly was beautiful up here, and there was no one else she would rather share it with._

_"Just about tomorrow I guess," he hesitantly admitted._

_"Don't worry about it, everything is going to fine. You worry to much," she answered with a slight giggle._

_"Maybe, but what will our lives be like? Have you thought about that?"_

_She looked up at him and gently caressed his cheek._

_"InuYasha after tomorrow… our lives are going to be perfect."_

_He looked down at her, a black eyebrow raised. _

_"Don't give me that look it will be! Just think about it! With no jewel for me to watch over we can live a normal life! We could start a family together, in one of those beautiful little huts on the countryside. We can have that little boy that I know you want." She sighed and put a hand on each side of his face, and softly smiled up at him._

_"I love you InuYasha."_

_He returned her soft smile and put his hands over hers._

_"I love you too Kikyo, and you're right. After tomorrow… our lives will be perfect."_

'He ruined everything that we built up. I swore I'd get revenge, I'd fix what I screwed up… but I couldn't. After all the training, all the fighting, and all the love I had for you…meant nothing. I wasn't strong enough to save you, was I?," he thought, a sad empty smile weaving its way onto his cold lips.

He could faintly feel the sharp tentacle, barely grazing his forehead. Any second now Naraku would shove it through.

He opened his eyes to look into Naraku's bright menacing ones. They were the last thing he saw before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Be sure to let me know what you guys think! Next part will up in a couple of days! J


	2. It's Not Over Part 2

Hey guys! Since I'm gonna be pretty busy coming up I decided to make this into a two shot instead of a three-shot, so now you guys only had to wait a week instead of two-three. Some people mentioned that they thought I made Kikyo ooc, basically what I was trying to say with that is since it was 50 years ago and they were alone I assumed she would let her guard down a little and be more willing to open up to him. But anyways thanks to all my reviwers especially The Ninja Who Wanted To Be A Samurai who BETA this story, she's got some awesome stories so go check her stuff out! On to the story!

Disclaimer: Still don't own the show or any of the characters

* * *

Part 2: It's Not Over

"So how is he doing?"

Those words seemed to echo in his head, coming from every direction.

While InuYasha tried to attach the voice to a face, the pain kicked in. Every part of him ached and hurt, it seemed their was no way to escape its horrible throbbing grasp.

"I've been redoing his bandages and applying medicine every couple of hours but he still hasn't woke up yet. I guess until he does I wouldn't know for sure."

'There's another one..,' he tiredly thought, he still couldn't place where the voice was coming from but somehow he could tell this one was different, soft and more feminine, obviously a woman's voice.

"Don't worry Kagome he'll be fine," another woman's voice echoed, confident clear in her voice.

"Yeah! That hard head? He'll be just fine!"

The simplest task seemed so far away, but he was sick of only hearing echoes, so he managed to slowly open his eyes.

He found himself looking into the brown eyes of his best friend. With a gasp she fell backwards, clearly not expecting it. The dysfunctional group of people he called his friends all looked up and gasped as well.

"InuYasha!" the young fox demon screamed excitedly jumping on the half demon's chest. "Your ok! Your alive!"

He winced and shoved him off, giving a light punch to his head.

"Last time I show concern for you!"

Before a fight could start Kagome gently urged Shippo back and sat next to InuYasha.

"Hey," she whispered, smiling at him, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. How are you guys doing?" he asked looking up from his make-shift bed on the floor to briefly examine the three.

"We're doing great," Kagome responded, offering him some water.

"Thanks to Kagome's care and medical supplies," Miroku said putting his right hand on the 18 year olds shoulder.

InuYasha started to take a drink only to spit it out all over himself.

Kagome looked up with worry clear on her features, thinking his condition was worsening. He reached forward and grabbed the monk's hand and pulled him forward with impressive strength for someone in his condition.

"InuYasha what are you doing?" Sango asked, concerned for her fiancé's life.

"He's been possessed! Quick! Put on some sutras before he kills us all!" Shippo hysterically screamed, about to run out of the hut.

InuYasha stared at his palm with a confused expression on his face before he looked up at him.

"Your wind tunnel…it's…gone…," he slowly mumbled in disbelief.

Sango sighed in relief and sat back down.

"I'm no longer cursed with its increasing void…now that Naraku's dead."

His eyes widen and stared back at the monk, mouth agape. His hold on Miroku slacked and Miroku took advantage of it by scooting back, rubbing his wrist thanking Buddha that it wasn't broken.

"What happened?" he mumbled, turning his head away, clearly embarrassed by his near death experience.

"Yeah! What happened! What happened! You never did tell me…," Shippo exclaimed excitedly while bouncing up and down in place.

"Naraku was um greatly weaken by a purifying arrow," Sango started to explain, settling down on the other side of InuYasha's sleep mat .

"The arrow broke the barrier and allowed us entry. He was so weak, a hit of Hiraikotsu and a couple of sutras and he was dead. Kagura fled and Kanna followed him to hell," Miroku finished.

"So basically Kagome's arrow was what killed him?" InuYasha asked, trying to process everything.

Kagome bit her lip and sighed before beginning.

"It wasn't my arrow that broke through the barrier. I had none left and even if I did… I'm not powerful to break through a barrier that strong," she admitted.

"It-it would have had to be you. Who else could broken Naraku's barrier?" he asked thinking his friend was simply being modest.

"Can you think you of no one?" Miroku asked.

"No…I mean what priestess would have been strong enough to-" he stopped as a specific woman came to mind.

Kagome seemed to read his mind and nodded with a soft smile.

"She really came through for you, for us. If Kikyo hadn't shot that arrow when she did..," Kagome trailed off, the gruesome death he had almost experienced coming to mind.

"Where is she?" he asked going to stand up.

"Don't get up! Your not healed enough to move yet!" Kagome urged trying to shove him back down without opening any of his wounds.

"Where is she? I need to see her now," he demanded again.

"She left after she shot the arrow; we don't know where she is," Miroku hastily answered, trying to urge him back down as well.

"She's not going anywhere. You can find her in a couple of days when you're in better shape ok?" Sango suggested, once again being the voice of reason.

"Besides, don't you want the jewel? It took us over three years to get all the shards together and you haven't even asked about it yet!" Kagome whined, hoping to avert his attention.

He froze for a second and looked up at her, "The took the jewel from around her neck and held it out in front of him. Sure enough it was whole, not a shard missing. He reached out and squeezed the jewel in his hand, as if to make sure that it truly was complete.

"Koga and Ayame stopped by earlier to check up on us," Kagome started.

Despite InuYasha snort and eye roll due to his obvious dislike for the wolf demon, Miroku continued.

"And after we informed him his many brothers death's had been avenged, he gave up his two shards without a fight," Miroku finished.

"But what about-"

He stopped when he felt a slight breeze and saw someone had entered the hut.

"Sister, I collected the fire wood you asked for. Is there anything else you need?"

InuYasha looked at the teenager boy. He looked so familiar, he knew he'd seen him somewhere before and searched his mind to figure out where.

"No Kohaku that's great. Can you set it over there?" Sango asked, pointing to a corner.

"Kohaku? You mean the kid-"

"Yup, Kohaku survived, turns out before the final battle the idiot breathed in a nearly fatal dose of miasma so he would pass out and not have to fight us," Sango explained, lightly punching her brother on the shoulder in a affectionate way.

"And the jewel in his back?" InuYasha questioned, not taking his eyes off of him.

"The jewel's complete isn't it?" Sango answered.

He smirked up at her and then turned his attention back to the jewel.

'I always thought I needed to be strong for us… that I would be the one that would save us. I doubted your power, thought you weren't strong enough and you were the one that saved us all.'

He looked up his friends who happily chatting among themselves.

He smiled. They would never know how they had saved him. As much as he hated to admit, there were so many times he had considered giving up. But with their and Kikyo's help it was over.

Miroku and Sango could get married, as the monk held his fiancé in his arms, InuYasha knew the two would be happy together. The bright shine from Kagome's engagement ring reminded him that his best friend would get her happily ever after as well.

That guy from her time had asked Kagome to marry him almost a year ago when she had turned eighteen. InuYasha had his doubts at first, but Hojo had turned out to be a great guy and willing to wait until Kagome was ready to get married. As much as he didn't want to see her leave, he knew Hojo made Kagome happy.

So he could only assume that when he made a full recovery she would leave.

His prediction had turned out to be right. Three days later she had packed her things. It was a very emotional day for everyone, no one wanted to see the young priestess go; but everyone understood that it was her choice and they wished her the best, Sango through sobs.

InuYasha walked her to the well, he had an arm around her shoulder to guide her there. The tears kept flowing down her face and he wanted to make sure she made it there ok.

"Well here we are," InuYasha awkwardly announced, throwing her book bag down the well.

She looked up at him through tears. He sighed and hugged her.

She hugged back and had a death grip on him; a part of her wanted nothing more than to stay.

"Thank you for being there for me all these years. You're the best friend I've ever had. You know that right?" she said tearfully, reluctantly pulling away.

"Yeah, you too. Everyone's gonna miss you. Including me," he admitted with a smile.

"I gonna miss them too. Before I go, promise me you'll go after Kikyo. Even if it means going to hell with her," she sighed before continuing, "She makes you happy and that's all I want for you."

He nodded, not trusting himself to say anything else. With one last smile and wave she disappeared into the well, never to return again. The well made a strange noise and he knew it had closed up. She'd gotten back just in time.

He sighed and ran a clawed hand through his silver hair.

'I wonder where she is…'

The priestess saved him the trouble of looking when he save soul collectors just above his head. He quickly followed them.

He could smell Kikyo's scent and he knew she wasn't far away. The soul collectors stopped after only flying a short distance from the well.

As he looked up he recognized the clearing they were in. The Tree of Ages was only a few feet in front of him, along with the beautiful woman he hadn't stopped thinking about since their last encounter.

She looked up at him. Despite the coldness he saw in her eyes, he smiled at her and walked a little closer.

"So Naraku's dead is he?" she asked.

"Yeah he is, thanks to you. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't showed up."

She rolled her eyes.

"Did you think I would just leave you to die? Because if you did then maybe I should of let him kill you."

He sighed, "I'm… sorry I underestimated you. You were right, you could kill him and you did. So… thank you," he admitted sliding down to sit next to her.

"So what is it you want from me?" she asked, looking off into the distance.

"I want you. I want to fulfill that promise I made…I want to go to hell with you."

She snapped her head over to look at him.

"What about your friends? You finally have the jewel that you worked so hard to get and you want to give it up, just like that?" she questioned in disbelief.

He moved a strand of hair out of her face and took her hands in his.

"I am going to miss my friends, but at this exact second…they don't matter. As for the jewel, now that I have you it doesn't matter anymore. All the matters is that I'm with you. I love you Kikyo."

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. She rarely wore it down and he wanted to take full advantage of it.

For a few seconds she couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't do much of anything.

They had fallen in love 50 years ago. After everything they had been through, she thought their chance of love was over. That he'd fall in love with someone else and forget all about her.

But he hadn't given up on her…he loved her and was willing to give up his entire life, his friends, the jewel he had fought so hard for, everything, all for her.

She pushed him back slightly and for a second InuYasha thought she was going to get up and leave him forever, he knew didn't deserve her.

Those feelings of doubt melted away when she cupped his face and gently pressed her cold lips against his.

He smiled into the kiss and kissed her back. When he was with her he felt complete; she was truly the love of his life. Even if she left him right now he knew he could never love anyone else.

She pulled away and leaned her forehead against his.

"Thank you for not giving up us."

He smiled and put his arms around her, afraid if he didn't she would disappear.

"I never will."

_**Five Years Later**_

"So what happened after that mommy? Did the priestess take the half demon to hell?"

The mother smiled down at her 3 year old daughter.

"Be patient Amarante I'm getting there! Now lay down or wouldn't tell you."

Amarante pouted but laid her head down on her pillow, her amber eyes staring up at her mother.

"The priestess saw the error of ways, she saw that dragging him to hell was a mistake. So the dead priestess and the half demon used the jewel to make her alive again. Demons could no longer try to use it for their own evil purposes and she was able to get back the life she once had. They got the beautiful little hut on the country side that they both had always wanted and started a family together."

The little girl yawned as her mother tucked her in.

"Mommy? Did they have any children?"

"Yes they had a pretty little girl, almost as pretty as you."

"They also have a little boy on the way, who can't wait to meet his older sister," InuYasha whispered kissing his daughter on the top of her head.

She smiled up at her parents with half-lidded eys before falling asleep.

InuYasha helped his pregnant wife to her feet and they quietly exited.

"How's the baby doing?" he asked once they were in their bedroom.

He put his hand over her swelling belly and smiled when he felt his child kick against his hand.

"He's doing great, thanks to the care of his wonderful father," she answered placing her hand over his. He leaned in and tenderly kissed her soft lips.

"I love you Kikyo."

She returned his smile and nuzzled her head into his chest.

"I love you too."

'It's not over InuYasha, and it never will be. Through the good times and the bad I will always love you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life, right here by your side.'

* * *

That concludes this story, be sure to let me know what you think! 


End file.
